LPS: Blythe's Quest
LPS: Blythe's Quest is a American 3D computer-animated comedy action film directed by Kirk DeMicco and Chris Sandlers. It was released on November 3, 2017 and received positive reviews and was a box-office success. Summary Blythe finds out about the mysterious fashionista who lives in Downtown City with her evil father, so they team up to stop Kato's plan! Cast * Jacquire Lee as Blythe Baxter * Katy Perry as Zoe Trent * Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Clark * Chris Daughtry as Captain Cuddles * Alicia Keys as Delilah Barnsley * Ben Stiller as Sunil Nevla * Ryan Reynolds as Russell Ferguson * Ariana Grande as Penny Ling * Andrea Libman as Minka Mark * Jason Derulo as Vinnie Terrio * Matt L. Jones as Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt * Josh Peck as Dimitri Cheekovski; Josh Sharp * Will Arnett as Roger Baxter * Jennifer Lopez as Mrs. Twombly * Taylor Swift as Sue Patterson * Mae Whitman as Youngmee Song * Rob Paulsen as Jasper Jones * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody (cameo) * Max Charles as Sherman (cameo) * Ariel Winter as Penny (cameo) * Will Smith as Oscar (cameo) * Miranda Cosgrove as Jana Huff * Tom Bane as Kato Huff - Jana's father and the main antagonist * Tiffany Houghton as Sugar Sprinkles * Ellie Goulding as Olive (or Ozzie) Shellstein * Miranda Cosgrove as Emma Hart * John C. Riley as Mr. Banks More soon Credits Go here. Trivia *this film is rated PG for crude humor and mild brief language. *Mr. Peabody and Sherman makes a brief cameo appearance. *When you look very closely during the movie, you can see Russell's loose quills. *Jana will be one of the main protongists. *Russell will have a crush on Jana. *Despite being a daughter of a villain, Jana was actually nice and friendly on the whole franchise. *Blythe will dump Josh due to his evilness. **However in the after-credits scene, Josh came to Blythe, he apologizes for his behavior, and finally, Blythe forgives him and they became a dating couple again. Blythe's Outfit In the first half She wore a pink camo shirt, pink camo shorts, boots and her hair was in the hairstyle from "Hamster Hoods" with 2 barrettes in each side. In throughout the movie, she wore a red jacket, white tanktop, dark jean skirt (the same skirt form "Tounge Tied" and "Fish Out of Water"), black leggings, socks and shoes and her hair was in (season 3) pigtails with teal holders. Songs *Don't by Ed Sheeran (music for trailer 1) *Top of the World by Greek Fire (music for Trailer 2 & 3) *Operation: F.A.S.H.I.O.N - Katy Perry ft. Sia *Habits - Tove Lo *Am I Wrong? - Nico and Vinz Bloopers Go here. Transcript Go here. Sequel The direvters are producing a sequel called LPS: Shipwrecked Receptions LPS: Blythe's Quest received generally positive reviews by the film critics. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:2017 Category:Films with positive reviews Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:Family films Category:Children's films Category:3D animation Category:Adventure Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Films